El manto frío de la muerte
by Himura57
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Severus Snape hubiera muerto durante la primera guerra? ¿Se hubiera arrepentido de todas las cosas malas que hizo? ¿Alcanzará su redención? Entra y averígualo por ti mismo.


**EL MANTO FRÍO DE LA MUERTE**

 **Himura**

 _N.A: En el supuesto de que Severus Snape hubiera muerto durante la primera guerra._

 _P.D. Severus Snape y los personajes que aquí se mencionan no me pertenecen a mi sino a la genial J.K. Rowling, yo solamente los tomé prestados para satisfacer mi necesidad de tener un poco más de éste mago amargo que tanto me gusta._

 **[ Valle de Godric, octubre de 1981]**

 _«Dulce muerte, ven a mí, cobíjame con tu frío manto y permite resarcir mi peor pecado.»_

Cuando había estado en Hogwarts y el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en cuarto año les había explicado lo que eran las maldiciones imperdonables, había supuesto que la muerte gracias a un Avada resultaría tan rápida que en realidad la víctima no alcanzaba a procesar lo que le estaba pasando y de manera automática cruzaba al otro mundo sin haber sido capaz de defenderse o de tener un último pensamiento antes de aceptar que todo había terminado sin ningún tipo de remedio. Hasta cierto punto le había parecido una muerte piadosa a comparación del sufrimiento infringido por un _Crucio_. Él mismo había usado el _Crucio_ en más de una ocasión al convertirse en un mortífago como todos sus compañeros en quienes confiaba y en cada una de ellas, había sido testigo del terror que terminaba por dibujarse en el rostro de sus víctimas mientras suplicaban para que se detuviera. Incluso había usado el _Sectumsempra_ , el hechizo que había creado durante su estancia en el colegio, en dónde los gritos aumentaban de nivel y dependiendo la fuerza con que había usado el hechizo, sus víctimas habían perecido desangrados. En todas aquellas ocasiones no había sentido nada en especial, ni empatía, quizás un poco de nauseas al principio porque nunca había hecho cosas así pero había terminado por acostumbrarse. Todo lo que hacía era con un propósito que había buscado desde el primer momento en el que su propio padre había arremetido con golpes sobre su espalda y que se incrementaba con cada palabra hiriente que salía de su apestosa boca: los muggles como Tobias Snape no podían simplemente seguir viviendo como si nada, doblegando de esa manera tan cruel a quienes poseían el don de usar magia, creyéndose superiores incluso. Cada vez que torturaba o mataba lo hacía recordándose aquello y con la esperanza puesta de encontrar a su padre y regresarle cada una de las humillaciones que había recibido.

Lo que nunca había pasado por su mente era que después de un Avada aún le quedara un poco de consciencia para recordar todo lo que estaba recordando. Su cuerpo se había entumecido a tal grado de que ya no era capaz de sentir ningún tipo de dolor y sus ojos puestos en el techo de aquella habitación tan desconocida para él. No era capaz de escuchar ningún tipo de ruido a pesar de que era consciente que debería de estar desatándose el pandemónium a su alrededor. En alguna ocasión había escuchado que antes de morir las personas se arrepentían de todas las cosas malas que habían hecho durante lo que había durado su vida, a él, sin embargo, aquello siempre le pareció la más grandes de las hipocresías. ¿De qué servía arrepentirse de todo cuando se estaba a punto de morir ya que todo se había hecho, como si con ello se pudiera borrar todo el daño causado y todo el sufrimiento otorgado? Siempre le había parecido algo más bien irracional, pero en esos momentos sintiendo la manera en la que los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a opacarse más rápido de lo que le gustaría, le parecía que podía entender, aunque sea un poco esa necesidad de intentar aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a lo último bueno que se pudiera realizar. ¿Por qué la muerte no era más piadosa y terminaba todo más rápido? Era como si antes de cumplir con su trabajo disfrutara de torturar las almas que de una manera u otra terminaba por llevarse. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar cada una de las cosas por las que había pasado como si se tratara de una vieja película en cámara lenta?

¿Por qué se había convertido en ese tipo de persona amargada y resentida con la vida si tan solo contaba con veintiún años? De haber nacido en otro tipo de familia, en una más parecida a la de Lily Evans en dónde ella era aceptada a pesar de ser una bruja, por ejemplo, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Pero claro, nadie decidía en qué familia nacer y a él le había tocado hacerlo en la Snape en dónde todo había sido un tormento desde que había aprendido a respirar. Aún podía recordar el primer desprecio que le había dado su padre a la edad de tan sólo cuatro años. Le parecía curioso que su memoria partiera desde ese momento como si todo lo que hubiera pasado anteriormente se hubiera borrado de su mente por arte de magia. En un principio había pensado que se debía a que su mente era tan joven que no tenía la capacidad de almacenar la información previa pero ahora no estaba tan seguro, su memoria siempre fue tan buena que podía repetir al pie de la letra la elaboración de la poción más complicada que pudiera existir, aunque tal vez en esos momentos ese dato ya no tenía mucha importancia. Su madre había comenzado a enseñarle algunas palabras para que comenzara a asociar ideas, también algunas figuras geométricas. Aquel día en particular se había pasado la mañana entera abstraído en realizar un dibujo. Recordaba aquel dibujo con tanta nitidez que de haber podido se habría sorprendido por ello. Eran más bien unos garabatos realizados con un pedazo de tiza ya que no contaban con recursos como para costearse unos cuantos colores, en él había intentado representar a su manera a su pequeña familia. Al terminar había corrido en dirección a su padre para mostrárselo en cuánto éste llegó a la casa, tambaleándose de manera errática a causa del alcohol que circulaba por sus venas. Siendo un niño tan joven, aún con la inocencia que aquello significaba, el aroma desagradable del licor barato no le importó. Su mente sólo estaba enfocada en una cosa y sólo una: demostrarle a su padre lo que había hecho y que lo felicitara por ello. Había oído a través de los niños del pueblo cuando su madre lo llevaba con ella al mercado, los felices que se ponían sus padres cada vez que les regalaban aquel tipo de detalle. Pero él no encontró eso cuando al fin le mostró su dibujó a Tobias Snape, por supuesto que no. Al contrario, fue testigo de la manera desagradable en la que su rostro se transformaba a una furiosa máscara como si se tratara de un ogro deforme y molesto, tomó el dibujo que tanto trabajo le había costado hacer y sin ningún tipo de miramiento lo rompió en miles de pedazos. Aún podía recordar haberse quedado parado en medio de la estancia viendo caer cada uno de los fragmentos de su dibujo. En aquel instante algo dentro de él se contrajo tanto que el dolor que aquella acción ocasionó fue algo a lo que nunca se había enfrentado. Aunque claro, el dolor que había sentido en su mejilla instantes después debido a la bofetada que su padre le había propinado con tal fuerza que lo había arrojado al suelo, había sido mucho peor. Aquel día fue la primera fractura en su alma. Una fractura que fue aumentando de tamaño conforme los años avanzaron.

¿Hasta qué punto el alma podría resquebrajarse antes de romperse por completo? Por mucho tiempo, a partir de ese instante, vivió con una mezcla de sentimientos que un niño no debería ser capaz de sentir, al menos no a esa edad cuando su mundo debería girar alrededor de ilusiones y no a través de miedos, inseguridades, resentimiento y odio, los cuales crecían al mismo tiempo que se desarrollaba. Había perdido su niñez incluso antes de que pudiera saber de lo que se trataba. Se olvidó de hacer dibujos, de querer jugar con otros niños, de reír. En cambio, comenzó a desarrollar más interés en buscar escondites que Tobias Snape no supiera, a pasar más tiempo fuera que dentro de casa y a no tolerar que alguien lo tocara ya que cada vez que eso pasaba su mente le jugaba malas bromas: las manos que lo tocaban ya fuera por curiosidad o algo más se transformaban en las manos gruesas y callosas de su padre. Su cuerpo parecía tener mente propia e incluso antes de darse cuenta de su error: se encontraba rehuyendo de las personas. Los niños comenzaron a evitarlo y a señalarle cada vez que lo miraban, a ponerle apodos despiadados. Justo en esos momentos era capaz de recordar el resentimiento que se incrementaba cada vez que visitaba el pueblo, pero incluso eso resultaba mucho mejor que el infierno que se desataba en el interior de su casa. Términos como "anormal" y "fenómeno" comenzaron a hacerse bastante comunes en su vida. Y si había llegado el momento de la sinceridad, tenía que admitir que llegó a creer todo aquello. Después de todo, ¿en qué más podría creer si nunca había conocido otra cosa además de desprecios?

Conocer a Lily Evans le proporcionó otra panorámica diferente. Una que nunca había conocido y que en realidad no había creído que existiera. Recordaba a la perfección su rostro sorprendido y entusiasmado al hacer florecer aquella pequeña flor con tan solo pensarlo. Recordaba también con cierta diversión que no demostró su rostro enfurruñado por haberle dicho bruja. Recordaba, además, que aquel había sido su primer acercamiento voluntario hacia otra persona. Pero es que resultaba imposible no hacerlo. Lily siempre había estado rodeada de un resplandor cálido y reconfortante que cada vez que se acercaba a ella se sentía como si fuera una polilla atraída por la luz de una vela, aunque al igual que aquel insecto se sentía inseguro de acercarse tanto por temor a quemarse. Las palabras hirientes de Tobias Snape hacían eco en su mente cada vez que estaba a su lado, ¿cómo alguien tan insignificante como lo era él podía intentar aspirar a algo tan importante como para ser amigo de un ser tan maravilloso como lo era aquella pelirroja? Resultaba imposible e inalcanzable. La dicha que sintió cuando aquella niña no se alejó fue tan abrasador que el verse lejos de ella ya era algo que no podía concebir. Comenzó a disfrutar de la vida como lo hacia ella, comenzó a intentar creer que había otros medios además del odio que ya sentía por su padre, comenzó a imaginar un mundo en donde su vida estaría ligada por siempre a la de ella sin importar el cómo porque no importaba si ella no sentía lo mismo que él, sería capaz de seguir con ella siempre y cuando no lo apartara de su lado. Ella le brindaba la luz que siempre había buscado en su mundo lleno de penumbras y pudo saborear por unos momentos lo que era la felicidad. Pero todo aquello se rompía inmediatamente en cuanto volvía a su casa y todo comenzaba una vez más, cuando se sumaba una nueva cicatriz en su espalda y con ello una fractura más grande en su alma. Ella sabía que algo pasaba con él por supuesto, lo notaba cuando llegaba tarde a sus encuentros, cuando lo miraba más encorvado y el dolor se dibujaba en su rostro junto con aquella capa de odio y resentimiento que nublaba sus ojos y sin embargo, nunca dijo nada, siempre lo apoyó y comprendió intentando hacerle olvidar lo que sea que le hubiera pasado. Y se lo agradecía internamente porque no importaba lo malo que estuviera su vida siempre y cuando ella estuviera ahí para recordarle que no era un fenómeno sino una persona normal como cualquier otro con derecho a ser feliz. Aunque por supuesto, todo cambió cuando ese chiquillo apareció y la alejo de él sin miramientos, dejándolo una vez más a la deriva, sobreviviendo a penas al dolor de la pérdida de lo único bueno que había tenido desde que tenía memoria. Él, James Potter, la segunda persona que más había odiado en todo el mundo.

Desde que sus miradas se cruzaron el primer día de clases en el vagón, se dio cuenta que lo iba a odiar por toda su vida. Supo sus intenciones desde que posó aquellos estúpidos ojos miopes en su amiga y supo también, que sin importar lo que hiciera debería de tener mucho cuidado ya que el más leve de los errores haría que su amistad con la pelirroja terminara para siempre. Bajo ese pensamiento había soportado todas sus estúpidas bromas y humillaciones junto con la bola de idiotas que siempre lo acompañaba e idolatraba sin quejarse. Lo habían empapado, encerrado en bodegas -soportando aquella aprensión que le provocaba verse encerrado en un espacio tan reducido que le recordaba cuando su padre lo encerraba en la reducida y sucia alacena sin motivos aparentes-, aventado, escondiendo sus pertenencias, burlándose de su manera de caminar encorvada como una araña a principio de cada año sin pararse a pensar que el motivo de ello era el escozor de las heridas abiertas de su espalda de los castigos y correcciones de su padre. Sin embargo, era consciente que aquel estilo de vida no iba a durar para siempre porque todas aquellas humillaciones solamente fomentaban su desconfianza en las personas y su odio hacia todo aquel que, como su padre, deseaba pisotearlo. Verse influenciado por sus compañeros de casa en las artes oscuras fue inevitable, de ellos tenía comprensión mientras que aquellos que se jactaban de ser los correctos, intentaban doblegarlo. No se arrepintió nunca de esa etapa de su vida, aprendió muchas más cosas con sus compañeros de casa que todo aquello que podía aprender de los profesores e incluso leyendo todos los libros de la biblioteca. Sabía que, de seguir así, su amistad con Evans terminaría mal. Aún recordaba el rostro de decepción que ponía cada vez que lo observaba tan atento con sus compañeros de Slytherin y los pleitos que surgían a causa de ello, ella defendiendo su postura que las artes oscuras eran deplorables, él evadiendo o intentando evadir el tema defendiendo de esa manera lo que creía correcto. ¿Por qué iba a estar equivocado si siempre había tenido humillaciones de aquellos que se decían valerosos y respeto por quienes según todos eran unas personas sin corazón? A cada uno de sus compañeros de Slytherin podía comprenderlos, sabía lo despreciable que los muggles como su padre podían ser y concordaba con que se debía actuar si en verdad se deseaba un cambio. Por otro lado, nunca entendió la hipocresía de los Gryffindor sintiéndose mejor que los Slytherin, señalándolos y juzgándolos incluso antes de averiguar nada. Pero incluso él, que siempre había sido demasiado meticuloso, cometió el error más grande de su vida: dejarse llevar por la impotencia de verse una vez más humillado enfrente de todos y arremeter sin piedad ante lo único bueno de su vida: Lily Evans. Era capaz de recordar todos los matices de emociones que surcaron su pequeño rostro con precisión: sorpresa, incredulidad, enojo y finalmente la más pura de las decepciones. Sabía que la había perdido para siempre y aun así no le importó humillarse pidiendo perdón una y otra vez hasta que se cansó de hacerlo. Verla feliz con Potter, ver cómo le dedicaba sus sonrisas y risas, el sonrojo de sus mejillas cuando él le hablaba al oído, fue lo más doloroso que había sentido, incluso más doloroso que la soledad que sentía en su casa cuando su madre le daba la espalda y permitía que su padre lo golpeara. Que Lily decidiera que aquella amistad que había surgido desde los nueve años no valiera la pena de una reconciliación, terminó de destrozarlo. Ella había perdonado a Potter y a todo su grupo de amigos cuando lo llevaron con engaños a la casa de los gritos mientras que a él lo había castigado con la frialdad de su indiferencia ante el primer error. Si ella lo hubiera perdonado, si le hubiera otorgado la más mínima oportunidad habría dejado de lado su odio con tal de verla feliz sin importar el rechazo de sus compañeros de casa. A ese grado la quería. Pero en cambio tuvo que guardar en lo más profundo de su corazón todos esos sentimientos encerrándolos en una coraza impenetrable que nunca más se volvería a abrir. O al menos eso era lo que había pensado.

Había hecho de todo para ganarse la confianza de quienes lo rodeaban. Se había unido a los mortífagos sin ningún tipo de duda en su mente. Había torturado y matado bajo aquella máscara de frialdad que se había forjado y a pesar de que algunos aún lo miraban por encima del hombro por su sangre mestiza, había seguido adelante mientras trataba de evitar el recuerdo de aquellos ojos como esmeralda que lo miraban como si nunca lo hubieran conocido las pocas veces que se había encontrado con ella después de graduarse. Se había tragado el dolor de ver como ella formaba una familia con Potter y parecía olvidarlo, si ella podía entonces también el haría lo mismo, eso había pensado. Cuando descubrió aquella profecía se sintió dichoso de ver la satisfacción en el rostro del Lord y se sintió orgulloso cuando fue felicitado, levantando su rostro con altanería cuando los demás lo miraban con rabia. No había muchas ocasiones en donde el propio Lord elogiara tanto a alguien. Recordaba haberse sentido satisfecho ya que, si el Lord ganaba, significaba que estaba a un paso de poder darle fin a todos los muggles como su padre, inclusive, si tenía la suficiente suerte se encontraría cara a cara con Tobias Snape y le haría pagar cada una de las humillaciones que había recibido de su parte. Que el Lord hubiera decidido que los Potter eran a quienes se refería la profecía fue como si hubiera estado corriendo eufórico en una carrera para finalmente estamparse frente una pared enorme. Su cuerpo se heló y aunque procuró disimularlo, el Lord le prometió que perdonaría a su amiga. Debería de haber estado satisfecho con ello, pero había sido todo lo contrario. No se detuvo a pensar en nada más que en una cosa: salvar a Lily Evans de la ira del Lord. Durante su angustia había pensado en ir tras Dumbledore y suplicarle sin importar nada más por la vida de ella, pero tenía el presentimiento que el tiempo se le terminaba. Ni siquiera lo pensó demasiado para aparecerse en la casa de los Potter en el valle de Godric. Ni siquiera sintió nada al ver el cuerpo tirado de James Potter sin importarle siquiera si estaba muerto o vivo. Sus pasos fueron mecánicos y pausados hasta que al fin la encontró y entonces no pensó en nada más que en interponerse entre el Lord y ella para salvarla. Para cuando había caído al suelo ya no era capaz de sentir nada más: ya no había odio o resentimientos, infelicidad o dolor. Era como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera anestesiado a la espera de la tan esperada muerte.

Había escuchado que varios le temían a la muerte, aquello era lo más normal en la naturaleza humana: el temor a lo desconocido. Pero la paz que sentía en esos momentos era todo menos espeluznante. Sabía que cuando sus ojos se cerraran nunca más los volvería a abrir. Nunca más volvería a ver esos ojos verdes que una vez lo miraron con alegría, nunca más haría alguna poción, nunca más se quedaría despierto hasta tarde leyendo o trabajando en algún pedido irracional, nuca más se divertiría a su manera al exasperar a los pocos amigos que había tenido. Pero también, ya no sería capaz de sentir el dolor de sus acciones, nunca más se sentiría menospreciado o humillado, nunca más volvería a sentir ese odio que lo había estado consumiendo desde niño, el sufrimiento al fin había terminado. Al fin todo había acabado para él. No sabía si el Lord sería derrotado pero su camino había finalizado. No estaba seguro si existía un cielo o un infierno, él nunca había sido especial devoto a ningún tipo de religión. Nunca creyó en la existencia de un cielo por la simple razón de que siempre había vivido en un infierno, pero justo en esos momentos, con su último aliento deseaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban que pudiera ir a un lugar donde pudiera encontrarse una vez más con ella en el futuro, con Lily Evans y tener una segunda oportunidad de enmendar todo lo que se había descompuesto entre ambos. Tampoco sabía si una sola acción buena podía ser capaz de borrar todas las cosas malas que había hecho y sinceramente no le importaba. Lo único que quería, si es que tenía derecho de ser egoísta por una última vez, era volver a verla. Verse reflejado en sus ojos como cuando eran niños por más imposible que fuera. Pero una vez más se había equivocado porque alguien allá arriba -o quizás abajo- se había apiadado lo suficiente de él porque mientras sus ojos se nublaban con el manto de la muerte la vio: observó su rostro preocupado y cubierto en lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba con desesperación. Resultaba irónico que, aunque quisiera regresar el abrazo y decirle que ahora todo estaba bien, no podía hacerlo. Su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía más. Quiso pedirle una vez más perdón a pesar de que nunca había entendido del todo cuando las personas intentaban despedirse antes de morir: no importaba que dijeran, las cosas hechas no cambiarían jamás, el resultado sería el mismo, el de la muerte.

Pero ahí estaba intentando forzar con el último gramo de sus fuerzas que sus labios se movieran. Le habría gustado decirle sus sentimientos y como se había sentido desde aquel error tan grave de decirle sangre sucia en quinto año, pero de nueva cuenta no pudo. La muerte no tiene piedad al cumplir su trabajo. Lo único que le alegraba de aquella situación había sido verla una vez más sana, a salvo y con vida. Sus ojos se posaron una vez más en aquellas esmeraldas que tanto le habían gustado en el pasado una última ocasión mientras la oscuridad terminaba de envolverlo y la muerte lo cubría al fin con su manto helado. Tal vez se había equivocado, tal vez había escogido el camino que no le correspondía y tal vez sus acciones nunca se borrarían, pero nada de eso importaba siempre y cuando la luz de Lily Evans continuara brillando.


End file.
